The Ghost in the Darkness
by Yami no Jutsu
Summary: Story born from a challenge by edelta88 I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR RIDDICK...... this is my first story ever, so please review and let me know what you think....
1. Prologue

_**So this is to be my hell**......_

Was Uzumaki's thought as he laid his eyes on the massive structure that lay before him. He knew that his time in this place would be long and filled with pain. So many questions ran through his mind as he walked along with 6 guards surrounding him. W_**ho did this to me, who would kill him, why blame it on me, i will kill whoever hurt one of my precious people**__...._ His thoughts started to turn to hatred and anger. "HEY PAY ATTENTION", were the words that snapped him back into reality, or maybe it was the bamboo stick to the back of the head that did it. He had just about walked off the side of the narrow path that was 40 feet straight down on both sides that leads up to the triple max prison.

One of his captives was rambling on about the prison, and about how he belonged there for kill a helpless old man that was always nice to him. With a roll of his eyes he ignored all that the man was saying because he had heard enough in the past month. He knew that he was innocent but no-one would listen or believe anything he said. They treated him more like a monster now then ever before. In the last 3 weeks while he was awaiting trail anbu would come to his cell and torture him with any sick jutsu they could think up. The one thing that could of proven his innocent turned out to fail due to the Kyubbi keeping anyone from doing an interrogation in his brain. The one guy that tried Kyubbi put into a coma for 2 weeks and they still blamed it on me, saying I was casting a genjutsu and trying to kill the man.

Ichiraku was now dead and he was his supposed killer. To think one of the two people that were nice to him was now dead, and the other wanted to see him burn in hell for killing her father. He now missed the company of the old man and young girl he had come to think of as family. But as he thought of his supposed victim he was filled with anger once again. As he entered into the prison, _**they think i am a monster now**__........ _and as the doors shut and the darkness fell over him "wait till they see the monster i will become" were the last words heard from Uzumaki in a dark and eerie tone.


	2. Man in the Box

~Summary of time skip~

_**It has been 8 years since Uzumaki was put into Rengoku. 5 years after being incarcerated he escaped. No-one knows how he did it all they know was that he is the first person to ever do so. For the past 3 years he has been on the run trying to live a quiet life and not draw too much attention. But like every convict it hard to lead a normal life and not go back to old ways. Haruka a bounty hunter that has been on his tail for two years has caught up with him again, in the past 2 years she has had several close encounters with him. She estimates about 10 times she has been face to face with Uzumaki no Yuurei (the Ghost). But this time he finally slipped up and she was able to capture him.**_** *ENJOY***

As Haruka walked into the bounty office she thought to herself _**I need to find a new line of work...... one of these days hes gonna stop running and start fighting.... and then I will end up with more than just a scar..... **_as she rubbed the scar on her face absent mindedly while she waited for the clerk to come from the back. As the large man approach she announced "that she had a bounty to turn over." The man patiently waited for her to produce a scroll or a body when he noticed the large steel crate behind her that said NO EARLY RELEASE on the front. He then asked "what the hell is that" to which she replied "thats the bounty, its Uzumaki the Ghost the one bounty that is to be kept alive" she said with a smirk as she watched the man's expression change from curious to fearful. "Well if that is true then we will have to charge a security fee, a transport fee, and a liability fee" the man said as he looked in his book under the name Uzumaki and realized just who it was that she had just claimed to have in the crate. "Well just how much is that gonna set me back" she asked the man with hatred flaring up in her eyes. "Half the bounty" he said with a smirk. "Are you fucking crazy that highway robbery" Haruka stated "I might as well just delivering him myself for that amount."

Haruka stormed out of the bounty office with her captive behind her. Now she would have to hire someone to help escort him back to Rengoku, but who would be crazy enough to help with this job? _**Maybe just maybe she would be able to hire some Konoha shinobi under the pretense of just **__**needing a escort to help protect supplies. **_So she headed for Konoha, but on her way she stumbled onto a caravan that just happened to be going to Iron Country where Rengoku was located. And wouldn't you know it had Konoha shinobi already escorting it. And with a few extra coins slipped into the caravan leader he let her join with no questions asked.

For all the protection the Konoha shinobi offered, his genin's proved to be curious little brats. Haruka had spent most of the journey shooing them away from her cargo, but it wasn't until one tried a Kawarimi no Jutsu (replacement jutsu) right beside her cart that she explained to them that no ninja techniques could be used near the box. Due to the fact that any exterior chakra would release the seal on the crate. After that the genin keep trying to get her to tell them what exactly was in the crate. Finally after 2 days of constantly getting asked the same question she finally told them "that what was in the crate was very dangerous and if it was opened a lot of people would get hurt."

They were now 2 days from the border of Iron Country and still 3 and a half days from Rengoku. Haruka woke up right at sunrise and had quick breakfast and was thinking about what she would spend her bounty on. She had given a lot of thought to retiring and getting a place somewhere and finally settling down. The Konoha shinobi was awake and trying to get his genin out of bed so they could start there day with a short training season. He had just finally managed to get his team up and some food down their throats when he noticed fog in the distanced and it almost looked like it was moving towards them. Which seemed kinda strange since fog usually stayed down in the low valleys in the mornings and since they where on a hill side there was no was it would be traveling towards them.

Or so he thought, at first he brushed it off and went back to getting his team ready about 3 minutes went by when the fog caught his attention again except this time he was surrounded by it. So his suspensions had been correct, he motioned for his team to gather in front of him. The genin could tell that something was wrong with their sensi. Haruka noticed that the shinobi and his genin had a look of worry and knew something wasn't right. She quietly walked over to the shinobi and asked "what was wrong" the shinobi replied "we are under attack, this fog is not natural it is man-made." With those words Haruka's eyes went wide with fear if this fog is man made then........ he's escaped......

Haruka quickly went to cart and prayed the whole way there let the seal hold, let it not be enough chakra..... When she looked into her cart, her fear became a reality he had escaped and was probably breathing down her neck at that very second. The shinobi ordered everyone to the middle and told his genin to surround the caravan and to be on guard. The four Konoha ninja couldn't see there attackers through the fog but the shinobi could tell they were out there. He then told his genin to focus on there senses because they where surrounded by ninja from the Land of Mist, and that this was one of their techniques.

One of the genins was trying her hardest to sense the ninja that he sensi had told her team about but wasn't having any luck. That is until she saw one coming at her in full charge with a sword held high ready to kill her in a second. The young genin screamed at the sight of the man, but before her sensi could turn around the attackers dead body fell to the ground at the feet of the genin. As the genin looked on in shock, trying to understand what had just happened to the man that was about to kill her. _**Did sensi kill him, was he a shadow clone, was that a diversion?**_ She turned to her sensi who looked just as shocked as her. The both nearly jumped out of there skin when they heard Haruka say " its him" the shinobi turned to her and ask " what do u mean its him?" Haruka just continued to look around trying to see any sight of him, but soon realized that the fog worked like darkness did for Uzumaki.

He was a master in stealth killing and with those eyes of his. They say that he got his eyes in prison but no-one was sure how exactly it happened. On her first couple of run ins with him she had asked him how he was able to see in the dark and all he said was "nature chakra is its own light." So from that she had gathered that his eyes allowed him to see nature chakra being put off by everything and everyone around him.

It was then that she realized that the fog was starting to disappear, and she heard one of the genin say "sensi look there is another dead body over there, and another one there, and look there" When the fog fully lifted she could see that they were surrounded by dead bodies and from what Haruka could see they all had the same headband from the Land of Mist. She saw that even though everyone called him a monster he still had a soft spot for women and children.

The Konoha shinobi rushed out of the formation to go check the vitals of the dead body closed to him. Haruka yelled at him "to come back because HE is probably still out there." The shinobi turned around and said " HE who?" She then told him "that she was a bounty hunter and that she was transporting Uzumaki no Yuurei (the Ghost)." The shinobi turned ghost white at the name for it was a name that had caused fear in his village for many years so long ago, of course the genin didn't know why there sensi had just turned ghost white at the name of this Uzumaki guy.

High above the group was a young man crouching on a tree branch looking down on the group through pitch black goggles. He wore black cargo pants and a black tank top and he wouldn't stand out in daylight so much if it wasn't for that long bright blonde hair on his head. He had been listening very closely to the conversation that was taking place in the group and couldn't help but smirk when he saw the shinobi turn ghost white at the sound of his name. He was just about to turn and leave when he saw a kunai headed straight for him. The Konoha shinobi had sensed his chakra since he never did learn how to suppress it that get, but in the dark he didn't need to since his bloodline that the fox gave him took care of that. He easily dodged the kunai and looked at where it had came from and said " If I wanted you dead I would of ghosted you when I had the chance."

Uzumaki then looked at Haruka with a almost playful grin on his face and laughed and said " you should of took the money Haruka" referring to the money she had pasted up at the bounty office. Haruka cussed because she just realized that she had just lost her dream of retiring and living the quiet life. With hearing such foul language from the women everyone glanced at her and when they returned their eyes to where the man with the blonde hair had been standing they saw nothing but empty trees.

As he speed away from the caravan he thought to himself _**better clean up the loose ends at the bounty office, don't want any other bounty hunters on my trail.**_ But as he started to make his wide circle around the caravan to through Haruka off his tail he sensed someone moving in the opposite direction toward Water Country at a high rate of speed. He figured it had to be a Mist shinobi who was hiding and had been watching what took place. So first he would take care of the clerk and then take care of Mist. Because just as Haruka had thought he did hate anyone who tried to harm women and children, but what she didn't know that he was sick of trying to live a peaceful life every time he escaped this time he would do it the animal way like his body had wanted to do so many times but he had refused this time would be different this time he would get to the bottom of everything.


	3. Smoke on the Water

**I do not own Naruto or Riddick**

_**Well that was easy **_Uzumaki thought to himself as he put his ulak knifes back into their sheaths. Good thing he had decided to grab those as he made his escape from that caravan. _**Theirs nothing like the smell of fresh blood to start the night off **_he mused to himself as he walked out into moonlight. It was still early in the night and he knew that if he started now he could almost make it too Mist just before daylight. Then he would be able to wait until the following night to take care of the Mist shinobi that got away, and may just deal with the murderous Mizukage. Normally he wouldn't worry about high profile kills but he knew that the Mizukage was demented. From all the stories he had heard while in prison he was surprised no one had tried an assassination on the Mizukage yet, but now he was going to arrange his own assassination and carry it out himself.

As Uzumaki traveled to Mist he couldn't help but think about the jutsu the Mist ninjas had used to cover up their presence. He would have to try and pilfer a scroll with that jutsu once he got to Mist. That would help him out a lot especially in daylight, the one weakness he had but with that jutsu he wouldn't have to hide as much during daylight. As he thought about it more he may just have to go see what other jutsu's they had to help conceal his presence during the day. _**Trees started to whip by faster and faster and he planned out his assault on Mist. If someone would of seen him they would think they just seen a ghost due to the shear speed at which he was moving. Since he wasn't very good with chakra control he simple traveled on the ground instead of in the trees like shinobi did.**_

_**Damn it I thought I would of caught up to that shinobi by now Uzumaki thought to himself. I figured he would of stopped to rest and then I could of ghosted him before he had time to report back to Mist. **_

__But what Uzumaki didn't know was that the shinobi was popping soldier pills the entire trip back so he could warn the Mizukage about the man that had just used there own jutsu against them. In truth it actually scared the shinobi to think about how someone not from Mist could kill a whole squad with there own technique. As the shinobi grew closer to Mist he had the feeling that the man he had seen was going to come after him. As far as the shinobi could figure there was probably a reason no one knew of a man that was this skilled in silent killing, because the man never left any survivors. That thought sent a shiver down the shinobi's spine. It was just shear luck that he had not gone in with his squad, or that the man hadn't spotted him. The shinobi arrived at the gate of Mist just as the sun started to pierce through the fog surrounding the village. He headed straight for the Mizukage tower not wanting to waste anytime in case the man was close behind him. Which was probably a good thing because Uzumaki was only a half mile behind him and trying to close the distance fast.

But he was unsuccessful as he watched the man disappear through the gate and into the Hidden Mist Village. "_**Shit". That was the only thing Uzumaki could think to himself he had been so close to stopping the shinobi from warning the Mizukage. Well since it is becoming daylight I might as well try to get those scrolls before they can put their guards on high alert. "Now if I was a shinobi jutsu scroll where would I hide", Uzumaki thought. " I would almost bet that it would have to be in the Mizukage tower's dungeon". **_So with that he concealed himself in the early morning shadows and slowly followed the shinobi to the tower. Upon arriving he could see several guards at the steps that lead up to the Mizukage office, but he could also see a door that was on the other side of the building from the steps with no guards. He knew that that had to be the way to the dungeon.

As he slipped closer to the building he cautiously watched the guards by the steps to make sure they didn't notice him. For a Hidden Village their security measures were not all that great, but then again they didn't expect anyone to be able to use their own fog against them. He quickly slipped through the door and just as he had thought before him were steps that lead downward. The good thing was that it looked like no one ever went down here because their were no torches burning which suited him just fine.

The end of the stairs opened into a large room that had several very large shelves with scrolls pilled on ever open slot. Now all he needed to do was find the supplementary jutsu section and find the Kirigakure no Jutsu (hidden mist technique) and see if he could find any other environmental manipulation jutsu's. The Kirigakure wasn't that hard to find since it was a village signature jutsu it was right on top of the pile, but after digging through the pile he didn't really see any that peaked his interest. After not finding any more he decided that he would exit the tower's dungeon and leave the village until night fall. He also figured it would be better to wait to try and learn the new jutsu since he didn't want anyone sensing he was near the village.

After some much needed rest it was now dark and he could now see that the village was on high alert. Now with the additional cover of darkness he would be able to slip past the shinobi without having to kill any of them. As he made his way to the tower he could see that several shinobi were hiding near the stairs that lead to the buildings interior. But like most people now a days they had forgot that people don't just have to use doors. With that he cautiously climbed the side of the building to one of the large windows that was open, upon entering he dropped to the floor and hid in the shadows of what looked like a grand hall with a young boy sitting in a thrown at the opposite end. As he moved closed he noticed that their where several shinobi in front of the boy giving him reports.

"_**This little twerp is the Mizukage" Uzumaki thought. **_As he drew closer to try and hear what was being said he heard _**"oh shit"**_ being yelled from inside his internal cage for the Kyuubi. "_**What now you damn fox I'm kinda in the middle of something here" Uzumaki said as he was pulled internally to stand in front of the his prisoners cage. "Its Sanbi, the three tailed bijuu that kid is a jinjuriki" the Kyubbi told Uzumaki, " You better get the hell out of here because he already knows you are here." **_

__Uzumaki snapped back to his physical form to see several guards headed straight for him. He needed to get out of there and fast but he didn't have time to climb back up the wall and out the window. _**"Well looks like I'm not getting out of here without a fight" Uzumaki thought. **_As he made a dash for the front door he slit two shinobi's throats before they knew he was in front of them. He glanced back to where the boy had been sitting and saw nothing but an empty chair. "_**The little brat must be hiding" he thought to himself, "Oh well their will always be another day to ghost that little **__**shit stain." **_

As Uzumaki fled down the steps that lead up to the grand hall he had just left he encountered four more shinobi but they were to slow to counter his attacks. Even though they shinobi chasing him caught glimpses of him as he moved from shadow to shadow they couldn't pin point his location, nor could they stop him from killing their fellow shinobi. They watched as dead body after dead body fell out of each shadow just before they reached it. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they couldn't even react, they had just ran headlong into the pitch black of the night and right into his kill zone. Before the first body hit the ground all eight shinobi where dead, and this proved just how he had got the name Uzumaki no Yuurei (the ghost).

Once out of Mist Uzumaki found a cave and sat down to rest even though he wasn't really all that tired he knew he had to get out of Mist Country fast. The more distance he put between himself and the village the less he had to worry about. As he collected his thoughts he couldn't help but wonder "_**what if he would of gotten to fight the Mizukage, he wanted to see how he would compare to another jinjuriki." **_But he figured he could think about that later now that he was rested up he needed to keep moving. But just as he started to exit the cave he sees a man with blue hair and glasses standing about 15 meters in front of the cave. Before Uzumaki can attack he hears the man say " I didn't come here to fight, I believe Lord Orochmaru would be interest in meeting you." " Why the hell would I want to meet him" Uzumaki snarls back ready to attack at any second. The man looks into the cave still not able to see Uzumaki and says " I feel he would have much to offer someone with your unique abilities."


End file.
